


Fantasies

by Carressa



Series: Jack and Gabriel Take a Vacation [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Gabriel has a terrible sense of humor, Jack and Gabriel pretend Gabriel is still part of talon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay of a situation that has dubious consent overtones, Smut, and that Gabriel captures him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carressa/pseuds/Carressa
Summary: Jack wants Gabriel to own him. Gabriel is more then alright with that.





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle taken from [this](https://youtu.be/g1AYQiJxOPE) song

“Do you remember when you were holed up in the abandoned building outside Stuttgart? You used the top floor as your base while you were in Germany.”

“Do we really want to bring up my Talon days, Jackie?” Gabriel and Jack were laying out on the grassy knoll overlooking the ocean on the Gibraltar headquarters. Gabriel was snug close to Jack, one arm wrapped around Jack's waist the other cradling Jack's head so he could play with his hair. Jack was half asleep and content to be cuddled, he looked up at the evening sky through dropping eyes. Talking felt like moving through water.

“Yes. Remember when I came charging out of the elevator shaft? I saw you without your mask for the first time.”

“The elevator shaft was on it's last legs. Was sure there wasn't enough of it left for you to get up it so quickly. Thought I had time to put it back on.”

Jack huffed. “You underestimated me.”

“No. I was only off by five seconds.”

Jack grunted. “Whatever.”

Gabriel nuzzled his head into Jack's neck. “You were saying.”

“I saw you without your mask for the first time. It hit me that you were still all there.”

“All there?”

“Still you. Wanted you to fuck me.”

“. . .Oh?”

“Wanted you to tie me down and fuck me. Wanted to feel close to you.”

Gabriel hummed. “Wish I could say I had been thinking the same.”

Jack wiggled in Gabriel's arms and closed his eyes. “Been thinking about it.”

“Why?”

“I wanna recreate it.”

Gabriel chuckled. Jack could feel the vibration of it all along his side. “I lost fifty men that day. Do you really want to recreate that?”

“You know what I meant.”

“We don't have to go all the way to Germany for me to tie you up, Jackie. We can do that right here.”

Jack sighed. Gabriel's obtuseness was waking him up. “If you're not interested you could just say so.”

“No. That's not it.” Gabriel extracted himself from Jack and put space between them. “You want to pretend to sneak into an my base of operations so I can 'catch' you. You want me to tie you up or tie you to something?”

“To something sounds good.”

“Do you want me to wear my gear?”

“Yes.”

“My mask?”

Jack turned to look at Gabriel but Gabriel wouldn't meet his eyes.

“I love you, Gabe.”

“You didn't answer my question.”

“This isn't about your face.”

“What do you expect me to think it's about? I kill people wearing it, that can't be a turn on.”

Jack scoffed.

“Are you telling me murder gets you hot, Morrison?”

“No—stop looking at me like that it's not the murder that does it.”

Gabriel chuckled low and dangerous. “I can find something to kill right now if you want.”

“That's not half as funny as you think it is.”

“That's okay, you don't have to tell me why my combat gear gets you all hot and bothered. Anything else you wanna tack on while you're making requests?

Jack was silent for a few moments. “I don't want it to be a single scene. I've got this idea. . . I want you to capture me. Want it to be a few days of just. . .”

Jack isn't sure what about the idea piqued Gabriel's interest but he suddenly had his husband's full attention.

“Just what?”

“Just you breaking me in. Take me some place off the grid and remind me what I was made for.”

Jack could feel Gabriel getting worked up. It was in the heat behind his eyes and how his muscles tense coil-tight.

“And what's that?”

“For you to fuck me. Make you feel good.”

“When.” Gabriel's voice comes out in a growl. Jack's not sure Gabriel knows how he sounds.

“Soon as we have free time.”

“I want details of what you want.”

“We can work it out. Are you going to come back over here? I was falling asleep.”

Gabriel scoots back over so his husband can fall asleep in his arms. They have all the time in the world to work out the details.

* * *

“You did this to yourself, Jackie.” Gabriel says. He's tied Jack to a dusty armchair in the center of the room. Another city, another burnt out husk of a building Gabriel was using as a base. This time it was an abandoned high rise, most of the furniture somehow still intact.

“No one told you to come up here. And you must have known you were out numbered. But here you are. Even old age can't give you common sense.”

Gabriel takes off his gloves and wraps a hand around Jack's neck. He watches Jack wiggle in his bindings. Jack strains to look at his cracked combat visor, emptied gun, and tattered clothing laying in a heap a mere three feet from him. Jack had put up a decent fight. If Gabriel wasn't made of smoke Jack might have won, but it was difficult to get headway in a fight when your opponent wasn't solid. The fight left Jack tired and heaving, his age catching up with him. It hadn't been much for Gabriel to secure him to the chair. He had his arms and ankles attached to the arm rest. I had been even less to divest Jack of his clothing. The situation left Jack feeling stupid and vulnerable. 

“Fight's over, Jack.”

“What do you want, Gabriel.”

“You can't guess?” Gabriel pushes himself into Jack's space and slides a hand up his thigh. Jack chuckles. “You've gotta be joking.”

“I don't make jokes.”

“Do you really think I'm gonna let you do that?”

Gabriel put pressure on Jack's neck, not enough to cut off air but enough to be a warning. “How long has it been, Jackie?” He ran his thumb over Jack's pulse.

“Doesn't matter.”

“Does it?”

Gabriel cuts off Jack's air slowly. He watches for signs of panic but there are none. He watches Jack get hard, his face flushes, his eyes flutter and all Gabriel can think is how pretty he looks like this. How much he must have been craving this to risk everything just for one fuck.

Gabriel snakes his free hand down between Jack's legs. He puts a finger up against Jack's entrance just to feel the soft heat of it and is surprised to find it wet. He slides his finger inside. It goes easily. Gabriel laughs. He pulls his pants down just enough to free his cock.

“Stubborn Jackie. Too prideful to show up and ask me to fuck him. Has to cause a scene to get what he wants. This _is_ what you wanted, isn't it? You show up here all wet and loose for me, ” Gabriel lets up his hold on Jack's neck. SEP or not his husband still needs to breathe.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Gabriel chuckles. He pushes his cock into Jack for the first time in he can't remember. Decades. A lifetime ago. Warm satisfaction settles in his stomach as he slides home. This is where he's meant to be. Inside of Jack, blocking out the rest of his world and making him feel good. His blue eyes roll to the back of his head, his body melts into the armchair. Gabriel feels his own breath catch watching Jack surrender so nicely for him.

He reaches out to pinch and pull at Jack's nipples. They harden nicely under his fingertips, and the _sounds_ Jack is making. Tiny hitching gasps and broken bits of Gabriel's name. He blushes a deep vibrant red that crawls down his neck and chest quickly the longer Gabriel lavishes his nipples with attention. Gabriel wants to lean down and taste the sweat running down the valley between Jack's pecs. Kiss and lick and bite until he's satisfied, but that would mean removing his mask. And he isn't ready for that yet. Instead he brings his face close until the cold bone mask touches the tip of Jack's nose.

“What do you think happens when I'm done with you? Do you think you get to walk out of here after getting what you want?”

Jack's legs jerk under the satisfaction of Gabriel hitting just the right spot inside him. He clenches his fists against his restraints. “ _Gabriel_ ,” Jack whines like he's going to die.

“I finally have you, Jackie. And I'm going to keep you. I'm leaving this place and I'm taking you with me.”

“You wouldn't.”

“I'm going too.” This close Gabriel can catch every bit of Jack's scent. Sweat, gun powder and blood. It's home and danger, and _Jack_. His husband, in front of him, _finally_ , it's been _so long_. The smell of it drives Gabriel into making his thrusts rougher. He has to hold the chair down to keep it from moving. Fucking isn't enough for him anymore, he wants so much more. He wants to own Jack. He wants to crawl inside him and live there. He never wants to leave.

A dark thought shambles up from the depths of his heart. He _could_ crawl inside of Jack. It would be as easy as breathing. He could poke and prod at all of his most soft intimate parts. He could consume all of him so they would never have to be apart.

Jack groans like he's about to come and the thought exits as fast as it entered. This is good too, watching Jack squirm and moan for him. Gabriel puts a hand back on Jack's neck and squeezes. He feels Jack clench around him, and knows Jack's almost all the way at the edge—

Gabriel pulls out of Jack.

Immediately Jack looks betrayed.

“ _Gabriel_ ,” Jack bites out his name like a threat.

“Did you actually think I would give you what you want? After the mess you caused to get it?”

“Fuck you.”

Gabriel tugs himself off and pushes the tip of his cock back into Jack when he comes just to have the satisfaction of seeing himself drip out of him. Jack keens at the feeling of warm spent trickling out of him.

“ _Fuck_ you.” Jack is shivering with frustration. He glares at Gabriel like he's contemplating murder, but with his chest red and abused, twitching hole leaking come, flushed face and glassy eyes it's hard to take the threat seriously. Gabriel wishes he could take a picture.

Gabriel runs his fingers through Jack's hair and smiles behind his mask. “Don't worry. We have plenty of time for you to get yours.”

* * *

Gabriel pulls his mask off and drops it on the ground. He needs both hands to untie Jack. “Red. All done, Jackie.” He helps Jack out of the chair and winces when Jack's back cracks audibly. He gives his husband a few minutes to calm down. When his breath is caught Gabriel carries him to a dusty couch and is quick to help him massage the blood back into his legs. 

“How are you feeling? Too much? Not enough?”

“No. Good. Feel good.” He looks good. Tired but not exhausted with a satisfied smile. Gabriel maneuvers his way onto the couch and collects his husband into his arms. He buries his head into Jack's neck. 

“Everything I wanted.” Jack says.

“Good. Do you need anythi—“

“No,” Jack swings an arm around Gabriel's shoulder and shoves his hand into his husbands hair. He twirls a few of the long soft strands around his finger. “Stop. I'm fine.”

Gabriel breathes and lets himself relax. If Jack has enough in him to be bratty then Gabriel knows he's telling the truth.

“Do you still want to go the full week?” Gabriel asks.

Jack hums and cuddles deeper into his husbands arms. “Yeah. I really do.”


End file.
